ZARTER
by Broadway4eva
Summary: Many of my best friends here on FanFiction love Zarter. This is your Christmas present, guys! Seven 100-word drabbles based off of our favorite pairing, Zarter. Merry Christmas!
1. SonOfApollo42

**It's 14 days from Christmas, and I'm getting into the holiday spirit! Gift-giving is one of my favorite secular traditions, even though I celebrate religious Christmas as well. All of you guys are awesome! I mean, with nearly 500 reviews on a story and 100 more on another, great friends here, and even the simple blessing of FanFiction, I couldn't ask for more this Christmas. And although I don't own The Kane Chronicles, this is a small Christmas present to one of my fellow Zarter lovers. Six more of these 100-word drabbles are coming, each about something else that can be described using a letter from the word "ZARTER."**

**Dedication: This chapter goes out to SonofApollo42. SonofApollo, you are a great friend, and come up with the best ideas ever, such as a Ra PillowPet! Have an awesome Christmas, and I hope you like your present!**

Z: ZIA AND CARTER

As much as she didn't want to admit it, she loved everything about him. His smile, his voice, the way he quickly flashed from bitterness to anger. However many times she would deny it, there was no way she could. She, Zia Rashid, was falling in love with him. Carter Kane. The one she had tried to kill twice, and the same boy that she had been raised to hate. It was strange, she would admit, but in a good way. Zia Rashid and Carter Kane. Zia and Carter. She could get used to the sound of that.

**I hope you enjoyed that! The next one is super-secret, but I'll update soon! These will get updated up until Christmas Eve, because for me, that day is super-busy, and I just can't be here Christmas day, either. Adios, and RA PILLOW-PETS FOREVER! **


	2. I'mDifferentGetOverIt

I'm feeling in an angsty mood today, which makes it all the more fitting for my next chapter to be posted! The theme is angst, for the A in Zarter. Once again, I may not own the Kane Chronicles, but I hope you enjoy this!

Dedication: I'mDifferentGetOverIt, this is for you. Diffy, you make me laugh, and I'm completely obsessed with Angsty Zarter because of you. Thanks so much, and merry Christmas, Diffy!

**"What's wrong?" he asks as she runs out suddenly, without warning.**

**"It's just... Never mind. I can't stay," she answers. She looks down, but he can see tears welling in her eyes. She leans up and kisses his cheek. Looking into his eyes, she is sorry she has to do this. "I'm sorry. Goodbye."**

**He watches her walk away, and lets tears stream down his face. The one girl he had ever loved had slipped away. And there was nothing he could do. Ever. Because no matter what, he could never make her stay.**

So, you like, Diffy? I hope you do, because this was the first one I wrote. I was like, "DIFFY=ANGST!" So, another present soon, and have a better evening than me!

-Broadway4eva


	3. HyperAndProudOfIt

****Again, I have another Christmas present! Today's prompt is Romantic. I don't own anything, but I've been working hard to get these finished, and hope you guys like them.

Dedication: This is for HyperAndProudOfIt. Hyper, you showed me that everyone has their own opinion, and initiated me into the world of Mason. Stay Fearless!

**Zia was suprised that she could always notice the little things about Carter. How his eyes seemed to tint gold when he became angry, or how his smile was always a little bit wider when she was around. It was the little things she loved.**

**Carter was amazed that the inside Zia often bubbled to the surface. He loved how her laugh was loud and hearty, and made her sound like she had no worries. How her brow furrowed when she was around, as if she could not remember something. This was the Zia he loved.**

****How did you like it? I hope that you loved it, and hope that you have a blessed weekend.

-Broadway4eva


	4. AnimalCharmer11

Hello again! I've been working really hard in school to put out a newspaper, to finish our Student Council service project, orchestra concerts (which I got a million compliments on), and final stuff before break. Finally, I'm off until January! So here's another Christmas present. Today's is "Tuff" for the letter T.

Dedication: AnimalCharmer11. You are hilarious, fun to talk to, and you can inspire me to do whatever I can. Thank you so much for being my friend!

**Zia was sitting in the Library, reading _The Outsiders_.**

**_"And so dawn goes down to day, nothing gold can stay." _Zia contemplated this.**

**Something that was gold was absolutely wonderful, and seemingly perfect. If nothing gold can stay, did that mean nothing?**

**She thought of the 1st Nome, Iskander, her family, her village. None of them could stay forever, and none had succeeded in doing so.**

**But Carter was gold, as well, and Zia was sure she had found a loophole in what she had read.**

Hope you enjoyed this drabble! Some of these will be running past Christmas, and the next one is Romantic. Get excited!

-Broadway4eva


	5. Gingerroot15

Any of you that follow Tales of the 43rd Nome, sorry that I didn't post yesterday! If you want a quality chapter, wait until next week! Today's prompt is Emotional, for the letter E. I know I said Romantic was the prompt, but I did that one the week before, and Zarter isn't spelt Zartrer.

Dedication: Gingerroot15. Gingerroot, you are hilarious and a little insane at times, but you can be really serious too. You're a great writer and great friend!

**Zia always caused him to feel something; remorse, anger, love, lust, happiness. She could make his innermost fears go away, or arouse them. Feel the extent of his love for her, and return the feeling, or rip it to shreds. Any part of Carter that had ever had the implication of stoicness was gone.**

**Although she often aroused anger in him, it wasn't always so. She could make him feel as if he was a normal teenager, or feel like he was in love, for once.**

**And he couldn't say he didn't like it.**

Hope you enjoyed this one, and the last chapter, Right, will be up tomorrow.

-Broadway4eva


	6. HuntressOfArtemis101

Yo! Sorry that took so long, but I've been really busy. I've had babysitting, science fair research, Christmas parties, church, and a medical scare. So hope you Christmas was boss, and this is my final chappie in this series!

Dedication: HunterOfArtemis101. You and I may be different branches, but we both agree that this new generation of Cahills will change everything. Plus, you're a great writer!

**Thinking back, each of them always knew something was missing. They always had a missing piece. Neither of them could ever put their finger on what could fill the void. Not until they met each other.**

**For Carter, he immediately knew that he loved Zia. The reason; that he did not know, however, he was sure that Zia was his missing piece. The person who would fill the void.**

**Zia took some time to realize what Carter already knew, but it hit her like a ton of bricks.**

**Together, they were right.**

Hope you enjoyed, and thanks for everyone's kind reviews! Look for something in the PJO forum soon, along with some more chapters in my other stories!

-Broadway4eva


End file.
